Novella: Thistlethorn's Honest Tale
Chapter 1 Thistlekit breathed in the fresh scent of milk with a hint of new leaf. He smiled. ''I love being ThunderClan! It's the best clan around the lake! ''With his fluffy tail in the air, he pounced on the leaf feet away from him. He fell in the air, and his nose landed on the leaf. His father, Fernsong, who had been the one who had placed the leaf there for him to pounce on, purred kindly. "You'll get it eventually, Thistlekit. Now, should we let Sleekkit have a turn?" His brother, Sleekkit bounced. "Oh, yes, yes! Watch out, little mousie, Sleekkit's coming! I'm not going to go easy on you like this scaredy, stomping WindClan cat, Thistlekit!" Thistlekit squeaked indigently. "Hey, that's not fair! You're an arrogant ShadowClan furball!" Fernsong sighed. "Now, just because the other Clans are different, it doesn't mean their bad. WindClan can run very fast, and ShadowClan is very good at blending into shadows and attacking or hunting, and RiverClan can swim!" Sleekkit tilted his head. "What about SkyClan? They can climb trees and jump high, right?" His father hesitated. "Yes, I guess so. But they. . .never mind." Thistlekit poked Fernsong. "Tell me!" Fernsong sighed. "Now, don't tell your mother this, but they are just as much of a Clan as Darktail and his rogues. Firestar regrouped them, but they weren't the cats from the original SkyClan. They just don't belong here. Think of everything that we've been told that the Clans went through together! SkyClan wasn't even a part of most of it." "That's good to know." said a voice behind. Thistlekit swallowed a purr of amusement when he saw his father stiffen and look behind him to see Ivypool standing, flicking her tail, and obviously trying to look stern and annoyed, but failing, and instead looking amused. "Oh, er, uh, I-I'm glad you're glad that you, uh, know what I, uh, just said, heh, heh," Fernsong said, not noticing that Ivypool was pretending. Ivypool stepped closer. "You know, it was my former apprentice who found them." Sparkpelt walked past them, and put down her rabbit that was in her mouth. "It was also Twigpaw who had kept switching which Clan to be in." She padded over to Ivypool and lowered her voice to say: "And who had never told you about Dovewing and Tigerheart-er, Tigerstar." Ivypool glared at her, until Sparkpelt shrugged, picked up her rabbit, and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Fernsong glanced nervously at Ivypool, then said: "You know, I think it's time for the kits' naps. Sleekkit, Thistlekit, into the nursery you go!" Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "Where are Thrushkit and Sunkit?" Fernsong flicked his tail. "Oh, they're already in the nursery, sleeping away." Thistlekit nudged his brother, and they padded into the nursery to sleep. Thistlekit looked around for an empty place to sleep. It was so crowded in the nursery! There was Daisy, who might be joining the elders soon, Cinderheart, who should be leaving soon, and Blossomfall, with her kits, Stemkit, Eaglekit, Plumkit, and Shellkit, who were almost ready to be apprentices. But when he looked at his nest, he saw that it was empty. He and Sleekkit looked at each other, and said at the same time: "Where are Thrushkit and Sunkit?" Chapter 2 "You're telling me you lost our kits?!" Ivypool yowled loud enough to wake up every elder in the camp that was sleeping. "YOU CLUMSY CAT!" Fernsong shrank back. "They were just sleeping in here! I saw them!" Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "Well, clearly they're not here now!" Bramblestar padded out of his den, over to Ivypool, followed by Squirrelflight. "What in the name of StarClan is happening here?" Ivypool turned her accusing eyes to Fernsong, and yowled: "This furball lost out kits!" Bramblestar stiffened. "Which ones?" Ivypool glanced at Sleekkit and Thistlekit, who were standing next to her. "Clearly Sunkit and Thrushkit are missing, since Sleekkit and Thistlekit are RIGHT HERE!" Bramblestar stared at her, until Ivypool dropped her gaze to her paws, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just really worried." "I understand," Bramblestar meowed, resting his tail on her back. "We'll find them." Fernsong straightened his shoulders. "Can I lead a patrol? I-I am the one who lost them." His shoulders sank, and he looked even more miserable, making Thistlekit want to go and rake his mother's muzzle until she stopped glaring at him. Ivypool whipped her head around to look at him. "No! I'll lead one! Stay here, and try not to lose our other kits, mouse-brain!" Fernsong slowly sank to the ground. "Come on, kits, let's go take your nap." "Wait!" Bramblestar said, his voice commanding. "Ivypool, sure Fernsong takes care of them, but Thistlekit and Sleekkit need their mother now. Fernsong, you may lead a patrol. Take Poppyfrost, Lilyheart, and Thornclaw with you." "My other kits need me!" Ivypool yowled. "Let me find them!" She sat on the ground, and raised her head, eyes glittering. "Please, Bramblestar." Bramblestar hesitated. "All right. Ivypool, you can lead a patrol. Bring Whitewing, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal with you." Ivypool dashed off, leaving Thistlekit with his brother, his father, and Bramblestar. Fernsong kneaded the ground. "Thanks, Bramblestar. It means a lot to me that you let me find those kits. Ivypool, too. I can tell she doesn't like how close me and Thistlekit and Sleekkit are. She's told me that she tried to bond with Thrushkit and Sunkit, but they never really like to get very close to anyone but each other." Bramblestar nodded. "Don't mention it. Would you like me to round up your patrol for you?" Fernsong shook his head. "No, thanks. I can." He nodded his thanks again, then padded away to find his patrol. Thistlekit turned to Bramblestar. "What about us?" he squeaked. "Who's going to watch us?" Bramblestar walked into the nursery, and beckoned for them to follow. Thistlekit stomped into the nursery, slightly annoyed that his leader just ignored him. Bramblestar turned to Blossomfall, who was curled up around her kits while they slept, eyes open. "Blossomfall!" Bramblestar said. "Are you up for watching Thistlekit and Sleekkit?" Blossomfall slowly uncurled herself away from her kits, careful not to wake any up. "Sure, Bramblestar. But where's Thrushkit and Sunkit?" Thistlekit spoke before Bramblestar could speak. "Fernsong put them to bed, then they snuck away-" "We don't know for sure! Foxes could have taken them!" Sleekkit muttered. "-and now we don't know where they are," Thistlekit continued. "And now meany Ivypool is mad at Fernsong!" Blossomfall blinked. "Don't say that about your mother!" She nodded at Bramblestar, who nodded back and walked out of the nursery. "Did you know she was one of the bravest cats in ThunderClan?" "Not another story!" Sleekkit whined. "We already know! She went to the place where evil cats go when they die, and spied, and warned us! But how's that brave?" "She could have been killed in a very mean way!" Blossomfall meowed, clearly shocked. "So?" Sleekkit said. "Then she would've been able to go to StarClan! Anyway, I bet Fernsong's much braver than Ivypool!" Blossomfall shook her head, but said nothing about it. Instead she lowered her voice, and mewed: "How would you like to help find your sisters?" "Really!" Thistlekit squeaked. "Are we allowed to?" Blossomfall shook her head. "No, we're not. But we can sneak out; I really want to help your mother. She's my friend." Sleekkit bounced. "Oh, boy! When I'm an apprentice, can you be my mentor? You're exciting!" Blossomfall purred. "That's two moons from now!" She lowered her voice. "Now we can't wake my kits. Let's go." She squeezed through the back entrance, and the kits followed. Sleekkit bumped into Thistlekit, knocking him down. Thistlekit landed on his nose, and began to smell a familiar scent. "Hey, that's Sunkit's scent!" Blossomfall darted over. "You're right! Let's follow that trail!" They walked for a while; Thistlekit enjoyed the scent of the forest. He even scented something that Blos-somfall said was a badger, which smelled foul! His brother, Sleekkit, said he smelled something very weird, and Blossomfall said it was ShadowClan. Soon the scent of ShadowClan was so strong that Thistlekit couldn't smell anything else. "This is as far as we can get without crossing the border," Blossomfall said sadly. "We must have been following the wrong trail." Sleekkit turned on his brother. "You mouse-brain! Now we'll never find them!" "Mouse-brain yourself!" Thistlekit retorted. "I smell something that wasn't super strong like the ShadowClan scent! I can even smell their scent now, my nose is so strong!" Blossomfall brightened. "Really? Where does the trail go?" "Into that stinky place!" Thistlekit said, pointing with his paw at the ShadowClan territory. "When they come back, they'll need a long bath!" Blossomfall practically bounced with excitement. "Lead the way, Thistlekit!" "But. . .won't we be trespassing?" Thistlekit asked, a thrill of excitement and guilt on his belly. "We're not allowed to!" Blossomfall set her jaw. "But they stole kits! I-" "Blossomfall!" a voice exclaimed. "Thistlekit! Sleekkit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing here, about to cross the border!" Thistlekit turned around and saw Thornclaw staring at them, eyes wide. Thistlekit immediately realized that they were in very big trouble. "Thornclaw, what are you doing here?" Blossomfall asked, raking the soft, muddy ground with her fore paw. "You were supposed to be on patrol!" "I scented Thrushkit and followed the trail," Thornclaw replied, bristling a little. "What are you doing here? Who's watching our kits!" "They're sleeping," Sleekkit chimed in. "And Blossomfall brought us out to find our sisters! She knew exactly where the trail started! But for some reason she let Thistle-brain take all the credit!" Blossomfall opened and closed her mouth until Thornclaw said: "Don't tell me you-" "I took the kits! They're in the ShadowClan camp!" Blossomfall blurted out. Chapter 3 "You what?!" Thornclaw yowled in dismay. "Why?" Blossomfall began to bristle at his dismay. "At the last gathering, I heard some ShadowClan warriors saying that Tigerstar desperately needed more warriors, and that he was accepting even rogues into his clan! I felt bad for him. Back in the Dark Forest, he saved my life at least once! So I was going to bring the kits there every half moon until they were apprentices so that they would maybe start to like ShadowClan. When everyone noticed they were gone, I felt bad, and was going to go get them, but then Bramblestar said I have to watch these two, so I brought them along." "Mouse-brain!" Thornclaw yowled. "You traitor! So all this time you've liked Tigerstar? What about Dovewing? What about the clans? What about ''me?''" "I've never liked him!" Blossomfall meowed hurriedly. "And my heart will always belong to you! I just. . .owed him. I never meant to cause any harm, please believe me!" Thornclaw nodded slowly. "I guess it was an honest mistake. I'll take Thistlekit and Sleekkit back to the nursery, and you can fetch the kits." He waved his tail as Blossomfall bounded away to ShadowClan. "Come along, kits. And don't tell any cat about this." Thistlekit nodded, his tail drooping. What a bad day! First, Ivypool made Fernsong sad. Then Blossomfall took them on an adventure, and it was their fault Thornclaw got mad at her! Then she turned out to be the bad-guy. "You okay?" Thornclaw asked, watching Thistlekit closely. "You seem kind of. . .sad. You can tell me." Sleekkit rolled his eyes. "He's just being dramatic! Like always." Thistlekit ignored his brother. "Well, we made Ivypool mad at Fernsong! And you mad at Blossomfall! We just ruin everything!" He stopped walking, and sat with his shoulders hunched. "'We?'" Sleekkit repeated, snorting. "I didn't do anything. It was probably you! You're just a magnet for bad luck!" "Enough!" Thornclaw hissed at Sleekkit. Turning to Thistlekit, he said: "Those are both not your fault. Ever since SkyClan came, there have been more disagreements than usual. That caused fights, and tension has been high in ThuderClan. It was Blossomfall's fault Ivypool was mad at Fernsong; she's the one who took them." "But if we wouldn't have begged him to play with us, he would have been in the nursery with them!" Thistlekit protested. "So it is our fault!" "Can I finish?" Thornclaw asked gently. "Anyway, you didn't know that would happen. And Blossomfall would have thought of something to distract Fernsong. And I'm not mad at Blossomfall; mostly annoyed. It was wrong of her to do that, but I still love her." "Can we get going?" Sleekkit asked, prodding Thistlekit with his fore paw. "We don't have all day to cheer up Thistlekit the dramatic baby!" Thornclaw glanced at Thistlekit, who nodded to show he was fine now, then started to walk. Thistlekit padded alongside him, thinking, ''Gee, who would have guessed that Thornclaw was so wise and kind? When I'm a warrior, I want to be just like him!'' Chapter 4 "Sleekpaw!" "Thrushpaw!" "Sunpaw!" "Thistlepaw!" Thistlepaw's chest swelled with pride and happiness. He was an apprentice! And he got Dewnose as a mentor! Thistlepaw had never felt happier. He glanced down at the crowd, and saw his father's eyes shine as he chanted their names. He wasn't looking forward to sharing a den with Stempaw, Eaglepaw, Plumpaw, and Shellpaw, though. They were all very obnoxious and rude, especially to their dad, Thornclaw. "I can't believe I got Squirrelflight!" Sleekpaw whispered to Thistlepaw for the fifth time that minute. "The can deputy! I must be very special!" Sunpaw chattered with Thrushpaw behind them. "And I'm so glad I got Snowbush! She's so nice and brave! And you're lucky you got Ambermoon!" Thistlepaw looked around at the cats around him, glad that he had memorized most of the mentors already. Stempaw's mentor was Hollytuft; Eaglepaw's mentor was Lilyheart; Plumpaw's mentor was Bumblestripe; and Shellpaw's mentor was Brackenfur. Plumpaw bounded over, and unlike the other apprentices, was purring instead of smirking. "Congratulations, Sleek''paw''!" She seemed embarrassed, then mumbled: "And you too, Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, and Thistlepaw!" Thistlepaw glanced, at her, and thought: ''She seems arrogant and bratty, but not as much as her littermates. Maybe we can be friends! After all, when Fernsong was sick, she cheered me and Sleekpaw up! And when me and Sleekpaw always never played with our sisters, she became friends with them!'' Thistlepaw felt a pang of guilt. Through all his kithood, he and Sleekpaw had never really interacted with Sunpaw and Thrushpaw, and made them feel isolated from everyone. He had even made them dislike his father! ''At least Ivypool loved them, and Plumpaw.'' Sleekpaw, uncharacteristically, seemed shy and embarrassed. "Oh, uh, th-thanks, Plumpaw." Sunpaw and Thrushpaw padded over, Sunpaw's eyes narrowed. "Plumpaw, what are you doing by these two furballs?" Thrushpaw opened her mouth, closed it, and shuffled her paws. She looked down, then said: "Oh, Sunpaw, you're being unfair. Plumpaw should get to pick who she talks to!" Sunpaw glared at her, bristling. "So you're friends with these furballs instead of me now?" Thurshpaw's fur on her back began to rise. "Of course not!" Her eyes were wide with anger and surprise. "Why would you say that? I just want to be fair!" Plumpaw stepped between them. "I'm sorry. I was just congratulating them. I mean, being an apprentice is an import- ow!" Sunpaw interrupted her by raking her claws across her ear, slicing the top. "Shut up!" Plumpaw started growling, and both she-cats rolled together on the ground, fighting. When Plumpaw let out a whimper, Sleekpaw jumped into the fight, and started clawing Sunpaw. Thrushpaw's green eyes glittered with anger. "Stop! Bramblestar! They're fighting!" Bramblestar turned his head to glance at them, then bounded over, and pulled the apprentices apart. Plumpaw's ear was bleeding badly, and tufts of fur on her tail were missing; Sleekpaw had a swollen eye, and his leg was at an odd angle from when he had made his foot crash into the hard stump by them. But Sunpaw was the worst. Outnumbered, and younger than Plumpaw, she had hardly stood a chance. Plumpaw had had two moons of training; she had none. Her claws on her left fore paw were ripped out, and there was a big gash on her side all the way to her tail, and she had claw marks all along her body, which was now soaked red. "Plumpaw!" Bramblestar yowled. "Why?! And you too, Sleekpaw! Explain yourselves!" "They were fighting," Thushpaw meowed. "Because Plumpaw was talking to my brothers! Then I told Sunpaw to calm down, then-" "-Then they started arguing, so Plumpaw apologized, and got attacked," Thistlepaw finished. "Then my stupid brother decided to start fighting, even though she had it handled!" Bramblestar nodded, looking even more furious. "Thank you for not fighting, Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw. And thanks for telling me too, Thrushpaw. Sleekpaw, because you acted so badly, you will be in charge of the elders for the first four moons of your training. And-" "Four moons?!" Sleekpaw yowled. "That's not fair!" Thistlepaw nudged him. "Mouse-brain, it is fair! Bramblestar is the leader; respect that!" "As for you," Bramblestar's voice grew cold as his gaze rested on Plumpaw. "You fought an apprentice who wasn't trained at all, full out! Her attack must not have hurt; she's practically a kit!" He turned to Sunpaw. "I believe your injuries are a good punishment for fighting." Sunpaw bowed her head. "I don't believe it is; I can help the medicine cats with anything they need! I'm so, so sorry! I just believed I had lost my only friends, and-" "It's okay," Bramblestar said gently. "It's more of Fernsong's fault than yours. He made you feel unwanted; and left a huge impact on your life. I believe you're sorry. Besides, you were hardly an apprentice! All is forgiven." He turned to Plumpaw. "But for you, you knew much, much better, but continued to attack her. Because of that, you will be starting over with your training." "What?!" Plumpaw whispered. "Really?" "Yes, you'll go back to the nursery for two moons, then we'll pretend like you never started your training. You'll then be in basically the same position Sunpaw was in, and will be a warrior four moons after your litter mates, and two moons after Sunpaw. You will now be known as Plumkit. I'll hold the ceremony now." Bramblestar leaped onto the high rock, and yowled: "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, come here for a Clan meeting!" Plumpaw shrank back, and whispered: "He's really going to! My moons of training, wasted!" Sleekpaw licked her ears comfortingly, and whispered soothing things to her as she whimpered. Thistlepaw honestly thought that Plumpaw deserved this; she had been a jerk to his sister. He had barely even spent time with her, and made her feel unwanted! He decided that he was now going to try to be close to his sisters, no matter what. "We have a new kit joining the nursery today," Bramblestar yowled, anger visible in his voice. "She was an apprentice, but showed me she just wasn't ready yet. She will be in the nursery for two moons now, and when that time is up, let her mother train her, and treat her like she was still a kit. When her training continues, she will start over, and become a warrior four moons after her litter mates, and two moons after our new apprentices." He waved his tail. "Plumpaw, please come forward." Plumpaw looked humiliated and heartbroken as she padded towards him. Thistlepaw almost felt bad for her, but looked at Sunpaw, and all his remorse washed away. "I call upon StarClan to look upon Plumpaw," Bramblestar continued. "She acted like a kit, and will be treated like a kit in return. Plumpaw, do you promise to stop training?" Plumpaw swallowed. "No! You can't do this!" Shocked gasps went up from all around the Clan. Plumpaw's mentor, Bumblestripe, pushed his way to the front. "Plumpaw, I don't know what happened, but Bramblestar is probably right, and you have to respect him!" "You're not my father!" Plumpaw yowled, her face becoming pink. Thistlepaw remembered that when she was embarrassed or corrected, she lost her temper. "In fact, your former mate Dovewing dumped you for a ShadowClan cat! You were rejected!" Rosepetal rose to her paws. "That's not fair, Plumpaw! You can't say that!" Blossomfall glared at her kit. "Plumpaw, when this ceremony is over, you will take your nap!" Purrs of amusement washed up from all over the Clan, until Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. "Plumpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Plumkit. StarClan hopes you will grow up within the two moons in the nursery." With that, he jumped off the high rock. Sleekpaw stared after him. Thistlepaw knew that he was angry, but he respected the leader, and his choices. Chapter 5 "Stemfur!" "Eagletalon!" "Shellheart!" Thistlepaw cheered loudly, imagining what his warrior name would be. Thistletuft? Thistlebrave? Thistleheart? He swallowed a purr at all of the possibilities. Standing beside him, were Sleekpaw and Thrushpaw and Sunpaw, all who were now pretty close. Sunpaw's injuries were almost completely healed now. "And now for the other ceremony," Bramblestar said, his gaze unreadable, but his eyes dark and shadowed. "Plumkit, come forward." The ceremony went on; Plumkit became Plumpaw, with Blossomfall as her mentor. Sleekpaw was shaking with anger, but luckily didn't say anything. * * * "And this is the. . .what border?" Dewnose prompted Thistlepaw gently. "Scent the air really good if you can't remember." Thistlepaw scrunched up his face and thought. It was a couple of days after his apprentice ceremony, and everything was much harder than he thought it would be! Stalking was pretty easy, though. And he was really good at it. But he couldn't jump and hunt in trees like Thrushpaw, who acted like she really was a thrush! And Sunpaw was really fast, which was good for if a stray rabbit ever came into the territory. And Sleekpaw was outstanding at jumping and catching birds. It was as if he had wings himself! Thistlepaw was sure he was going to enjoy training; it would give him a chance to hang out with his sisters. Since Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, and Thistlepaw's mentors were all littermates, they liked to train their apprentices together, so they basically always trained together. But since his mentor was Squirrelflight, Sleekpaw didn't get to train with them that much. "Well. . .?" Dewnose asked kindly. "Oh, uh, it's uh. . ." Thistlepaw sniffed the air again. It smelled swampy and piny, but he didn't remember which Clan smelled like that. "How about we ask your apprentice, Snowbush," Dewnose said, sounding kind but disappointed, making Thistlepaw secretly hope that Sunpaw wouldn't be able to guess. Sunpaw opened her mouth. "Hmm, I smell something that reeks! But it's not strong enough for me to tell." Snowbush's tail drooped slightly, until Sunpaw said: "But we don't share a border with RiverClan, so it can't be them, and WindClan live on the moor, so it must be. . .SkyClan! Or, no, no, no, wait, ShadowClan!" Snowbush purred. "It is ShadowClan! Do you remember what Clan lives in their territory with them, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw nodded. "They live with ShadowClan." Snowbush looked delighted. "Excellent, Sunpaw! You'll make an outstanding warrior some day! You're already catching on so fast!" Thrushpaw shuffled her paws, looking annoyed. "Can we hunt now? I think I smell a bird in that tree over there." She waved her tail to show which tree. Ambermoon shook her head. "No, Thrushpaw. We're on a border patrol; not a hunting patrol. Now, you can go mark your scent on that tree." Thrushpaw nodded and walked over. Thistlepaw walked over to the rock, and started marking his scent. When he was done, he heard a squeal from Thrushpaw. Alarmed, he looked up, and saw a huge bird swoop down and start attacking her. "Ambermoon! Dewnose! Snowbush!" Thistlepaw yowled, bounding over. He was running so fast, he didn't see the cat in front of him until he bowled him over. The cat stood up, and Thistlepaw recognized his brother Sleekpaw. "Sleekpaw, what are you doing here?" "I was on a hunting patrol and heard you yowl," Sleekpaw explained quickly. "But come on!" Together, they raced towards her just in time to see the bird rake it's sharp talons across her neck. From somewhere not too far, he heard Sunpaw yowl: "Thrushpaw!" A couple heartbeats later, she was beside Sleekpaw and Thistlepaw. "What are you waiting for? Attack that bird!" Thistlepaw launched himself on top of the bird, and scratched it's head. It was slightly bigger than him, but very strong, so it began to lift itself in the air. Thistlepaw tried to sink his claws in to grip it, but he kept slipping, but was satisfied to see blood welling up in the scratches. "Thistlepaw!" all of his littermates yowled at once. From up high, Thistlepaw could see the reason that their mentors weren't coming: Dewnose, Snowbush, Ambermoon, and Squirrelflight were all busy fighting three birds like this. He felt the bird go higher, and let out a yowl of fear. He looked down and saw Thrushpaw rapidly climbing a tree feet away from the bird, blood coming out of the wound on her neck. "Thrushpaw, no!" Sunpaw shrieked, before Thistlepaw knew what she was doing. On the highest branch, Thrushpaw was pretty close to the bird, but not very close. The bird was about five feet away from her, and was about two feet higher. Thrushpaw bunched her legs, and jumped. Thistlepaw had never seen a jump like that. It was like watching a cat fly! But before she reached the bird completely, she began to fall. She raked her claws on the bird's wing, and the bird came fluttering down. When he was close to the ground, Thistlepaw jumped off. A huge thump hit the ground, followed by a wail. Thistlepaw turned and saw Thrushpaw laying on the ground, tail and hind legs twisted in strange angles, and scratches all along her side and back. "Thrushpaw!" he whispered, padding over to her. "Are-are you still alive?" "Yes," Thrushpaw croaked out in a whisper. "You're welcome, by the way." She purred, then winced. "We drove the bird away! Horray for us!" Sleekpaw glanced in the direction of their mentors. "Why didn't they come?" "They were busy fighting three birds," Thistlepaw explained. "All of our mentors." He thought for a minute. "Thrushpaw needs Leafpool or Jayfeather or Alderheart. Sunpaw, you're fast; go get one of them. Leafpool would be the best; she's the quickest and wisest." Sunpaw briskly nodded, and dashed off, so fast she was barely visible. ''She'd do amazing in WindClan, ''Thistlepaw thought. ''And Thrushpaw would do great in SkyClan. Sleekpaw already fits in pretty well in ThunderClan, and so do I.'' "Thank you so much, Thrushpaw," Thistlepaw whispered. "Without you, I'd be crow-food." Thrushpaw nodded, her eyes looking stronger. "I guess being a bird is good, huh?" Sleekpaw leaned towards Thistlepaw to whisper: "What's going on? Our strict, no-nonsense sister is suddenly making jokes? What a day!" Sunpaw returned with Leafpool, who was holding herbs in her mouth. She dropped them when she saw them. "Sunpaw told me what happened. It looks like you have bruises and scratches, and your tail and hind legs are sprained, but other than that, you're fine." Thrushpaw let out a whimper. "Am I going to get behind on training?" Leafpool shook her head. "Surprisingly, no. It was a very minor sprain, so at the most you'll be in my den for two days. You were very lucky." Sleekpaw stiffened as he'd just remembered something. "Leafpool! Over there-" he waved his tail in the direction. "-our mentors are fighting three of those big birds! Should I go over and see if they're okay?" Leafpool nodded, looking down at Thrushpaw's tail. "Yes, but bring Thistlepaw and Sunpaw with you." Thistlepaw began to race off in the direction they were in, since he was the only one who actually knew where they were. He stopped, horrorstruck, when he reached the place. Behind him, Sleekpaw let out a gasp of surprise, and Sunpaw shrieked with fear. Thistlepaw padded closer. His mentor was dead. So were Sunpaw and Thrushpaw's. They were all twisted strangely, especially their necks, and had deep scratches all along their bodies. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Sunpaw yowled."Leafpool! Oh, Leafpool, they're dead!" She let out a sob, and ran over to where Leafpool and Thrushpaw were. "Where's Squirrelflight?" Sleekpaw asked, his voice shaking. "Please tell me she's alive!" Squirrelflight, along with Brackenfur and Bramblestar, came running over to where the dead bodies were. Squirrelflight saw Sleekpaw, and ran over. "Sleekpaw! I was so worried! You were right behind me, then I heard several yowls, and saw Dewnose, Ambermoon, and Snowbush struggling with the birds, and ran over to help them! Then they told me to get help, so I started running towards the camp, but halfway there I heard screams, and ran back and saw them dead!" Her body and voice began to shake. "So I ran back to camp to get help." "A bird attacked us, too," Thistlepaw said flatly. "Us, and Sunpaw and Thrushpaw. No one was injured, except for Thrushpaw who has minor sprained and paws and a minor sprained tail. Leafpool says she'll be in the medicine cat den." Leafpool, Sunpaw, and Thrushpaw walked over (Thrushpaw limped), eyes shadowed with grief. Brackenfur was the first to speak: "What are these birds?" Everyone shrugged. Everyone was too sad to speak again. Chapter 6 ". . .And Thistlepaw, you're new mentor is Stormcloud," Bramblestar continued, his voice flat. "That is all." Thistlepaw sighed. At had been two days after the bird attack, and he and Sunpaw were getting new mentors. He had gotten Stormcloud, and Sunpaw got Sparkpelt. Sleekpaw didn't get a new mentor, since Squirrelflight survived, and Thrushpaw was still terribly injured, so her training was being postponed. Thistlepaw liked Stormcloud, but he had loved training with Dewnose. He had only gotten to for three days! Not even a moon! Life was definitely ''not ''fair! Stormcloud padded over."I know you miss Dewpaw, but I'll try to be a worthy mentor. It would an honor to mentor you." Thistlepaw nodded, his throat feeling too closed up to speak. He had never really been very close to his mentor, since it had only been a couple days, but he wished it had been much more. Sunpaw padded over and rested her tail on his side. "There was time to grieve before. Now, life must go on. We must continue training to be the best warriors we can be." Thistlepaw glanced up at her in surprise. She had never really shown great signs of wisdom or anything. Maybe see your dead mentor's bodies changes people. Thistlepaw bowed his head in grief, and he heard Plumpaw pad over to Sleekpaw. "I'm so sorry! I'm glad that your mentor was protected, though," he heard her murmur softly. He turned and felt himself stiffen when he saw that they were standing side-by-side, with Plumpaw's head in the curve of Sleekpaw's neck, and their tails twined together. Sunpaw turned and narrowed her eyes. She marched over to Sleekpaw and hissed: "What are you doing, furball?" He narrowed his eyes back and pulled away from Plumpaw. "What do you think, mouse-brain? Talking, of course!" "No, you're flirting with that- that fox!" Sunpaw cried. "She attacked me!" "No, I did not!" Plumpaw hissed. "You attacked me! And I already got my punishment; you kits get to be warriors before me!" She glanced sideways at Sleekpaw. "Except for him. He's already as brave as warrior!" Sunpaw lashed her tail, and looked as though she was about to pounce on Plumpaw. Thistlepaw could hardly believe that these two she-cats used to be best friends, but just got into an argument, then a fight, and are now enemies. "Wait, Sunpaw!" a voice cried. "Remeber last time?" Thistlepaw knew that it was Thrushpaw speaking even before he turned around and saw her limping hurriedly towards them. "Can't you be friends?" Both she-cats shook their heads firmly, but Sleekpaw whispered: "Let's get away from these mouse-brained furballs," in her ear. They padded off, their paw steps matching. * * * "A gathering! Can you believe it, Thistlepaw?" Sleekpaw chattered on. "Tonight! Maybe we'll even be chosen! Oh, who am I kidding? Of course we'll be chosen; it's our first moon of being apprentices! Hooray!" Thistlepaw purred with amusement. "All it is is listening to the ancient leaders talk about their Clan, and talking to other cats from other Clans who are arrogant!" "There you are!" a voice squeaked excitedly. Thistlepaw craned his neck to see his littermate, Thrushpaw, hurrying towards them. It had been one week since the bird attack, and she was now completely healed. She had gotten caught up to them with training, and acted like nothing had happened. Although there were still scratches along her sides. But other than that, she showed no sign of ever being injured. "What's up, Thrushpaw?" Thistlepaw asked, as she sat down next to him. He tried not to notice as Sleekpaw hissed softly and padded away, over to Plumpaw. He had noticed that Sleekpaw openly disliked Thrushpaw and Sunpaw, because Sunpaw got Plumpaw into trouble, and Thrushpaw was friends with her. Personally, Thistlepaw liked all of his littermates, but he couldn't make his brother like anyone. "I overheard Bramblestar and Squirrelflight discussing who to take to the gathering," Thushpaw said, her tail waving with excitement. "Leafpool, Thornclaw, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Sleekpaw, Sunpaw, me, and you!" Sleekpaw overheard, and walked back over to Thistlepaw, and asked: "Why not Plumpaw?" He quickly added: "And- and her littermates." Thrushpaw sniffed. "I'm here, too, you know. It's because they already got to go to two other gatherings before this." Sleekpaw hissed, but walked over to Plumpaw, and began grooming her fur. Thrushpaw sighed, and glanced at Stempaw, but quickly away. "Come on!" Squirrelflight called, waving her tail in the air. "We're leaving for the gathering now!" Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw padded over to Squirrelflight together. Sunpaw came over from the direction of the elders den, but walked over to Thrushpaw and meowed: "Hello, Thrushpaw, Thistlepaw." Thistlepaw felt Sleekpaw poke his back with his tail, and backed away from his sisters so he could talk with his brother at the gathering. They walked over, until they were there. They were the last Clan to arrive. Sleekpaw ran over to a group of WindClan apprentices, leaving Thistlepaw alone. He stood by the entrance, alone, watching Bramblestar leap into the highrock, and Squirrelflight take her place next to the other deputies. He felt a paw prod him. He turned and saw a white she-cat staring at him with dark green eyes. "Hey. Clearly you're lost, so would you like to sit next to me and my friends: Conepaw and Frondpawt?" He nodded, and followed her over to where a white and gray tom and a gray tabby she-cat. The white she-cat with green eyes nodded at him. "I'm Gullpaw. The tom is Conepaw, and the tabby is Frondpaw. Who are you?" "I'm Thistlepaw, from ThunderClan," He replied. He noticed a group of young cats sitting a little ways away from them, that had the same scent as the apprentices he was sitting by. "Hey, you're ShadowClan apprentices, right? Are those cats, too?" He pointed his tail in the direction of them. Conepaw nodded. "They're three moon older than us, but think they're better than us." He studied Thistlepaw. "Hey, I think we're the same age!" Frondpaw rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the honey-colored tabby she-cat is Snakepelt, the gray and white tom is Whorlfur, and and the silver she-cat is Flowerheart." "Cool!" Thistlepaw squeaked, sounding like a kit again. He lowered his head and opened his mouth to say something, and so did Gullpaw, whose eyes were sympathetic. "Cool!" mimicked Whorlpelt, who overheard. Thistlepaw winced with embarrassment, flicked his ear, and sat down between Gullpaw and Conepaw. Thistlepaw looked up; the gathering was going to start. He saw the other leaders step back and to Tigerstar speak first. "ShadowClan is thriving," Tigerstar started. "We have three new apprentices: Gullpaw, Conepaw, and Frondpaw." After the cheers, he continued: "We found some abandoned kits, and Snowbird offered to take them in. Their names are: Nightkit, Mushkit, and Dirtkit. They will be apprentices in about one and a half moons. But. . .ShadowClan needs more member." He looked up, his eyes pleading. "We are strong, but we need more. Please, I'm literally begging you, any cat who wants to, join ShadowClan. You will be welcomed and cared for." "Are you crazy?" challenged his warrior, Juniperclaw. "Embarrassing your own Clan in front of all the Clans? This is embarrassing, Tigerstar!" "He's my mentor," Frondpaw told Thistlepaw. "He's always complaining about Tigerstar being the leader. He hates it!" "And my mentor is Strikestone!" Conepaw meowed. "And Gullpaw's is Stonewing." "Really?" Thistlepaw blinked. "Didn't Juniperclaw just have an apprentice?" "We're short of warriors," Gullpaw filled in. "And how dare you embarrass ShadowClan by acting like a kit!" Tawnypelt snapped, snapping Thistlepaw and the other apprentices to the present. He tilted his head, trying to figure out who she had said that to. ''Oh, it must have been to Juniperclaw.'' "Yes, be silent," Tigerstar commanded. "Anyway, that is all. Leafstar, would you like to go next?" Leafstar nodded. "We are still settling well in the territory Rowanstar gave us. We are thankful, and sorry for the bloodshed before. Sunnykit died yesterday, but her littermates, Quailkit and Pigeonkit became apprentices, and are now Quailpaw and Pigeonpaw." She waited for warriors to cheer, but only a few did. She frowned. "We are as much of warriors as you are." She straightened up her back. "Anyway, Mistystar, would you like to go next?" "The fish are practically leaping into our paws!" Mistystar said. "But Willowshine has had an omen. For all of the Clans." Thistlepaw heard several people whisper, "Why did she get it?" at the same time, and blinked supportingly at Willowshine, who nodded slightly back at him. "Well," she began, her voice high and shaking. "I saw a thistle. It was in a forest, that looked like it was in ThunderClan. It kept getting in the way of things, and the wind blew it over to a place that looked like ShadowClan. There, it turned into a thorn, and helped all who passed. Then, Silverstream told me: 'The thistle can destroy. Push it away, and it will save.'" Panicked murmuring broke out, but only through from ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. Thistlepaw wondered if he was the thistle. ''But I belong in ThunderClan! StarClan knows that perfectly well, you mouse- brain!'' Harestar snorted. "Well, I'll go, but it will seem dull after that exciting omen! Nightcloud retired to the elders den, where she will be cared for. Bramblestar, you're up next." He stepped forward. "ThunderClan has had a bird attack on them. They are long gone now, but our brave apprentice suffered injuries for it. In fact, all of our four new apprentices helped fight: Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, Thistlepaw, and Sleekpaw." He waited to continue until the cheers stopped. "We are sorry to report that Dewnose, Ambermoon, and Snowbush died. That is all." Thistlepaw turned to his new friends. "Yeah, I was sooooo brave! I fought the fat bird! It was touching the clouds, and I was on it, and jumped off, and saved us!" "Thistlepaw, come on!" Sleekpaw muttered behind him. "It's time to go!" Thistlepaw quickly meowed good-bye, and followed his Clan back into their territory. He knew and loved ThunderClan so much, and had so much to offer to them. He was destined to stay there, he was sure of it. He had nothing to worry about. . . Chapter 7 "In trouble again, Thistlepaw?" Leafpool meowed. "You know, I'm old, and I've never seen a cat whose gotten in trouble every day!" "It was Sleekpaw who started it!" Thistlepaw retorted, laying out the wet moss to dry. "He jumped on me, and started it!" It had been a moon and a day since the last gathering. He had sat next to his friends again, and they chatted once again. But when he was here, stupid Sleekpaw always got him in trouble! His mentor, Stormcloud, was way too unfair! He had to get a new punishment every day because he always did something wrong! Leafpool purred. "You know, I actually enjoy you're company! You're punishments take away work for me! You're a great apprentice, you just need to learn to hold your claws and tongue!" "And teeth," Jayfeather muttered from the back of the den. "Last night, Sunpaw accidentally flicked her tail in his face, so he bit it." Thistlepaw lazily lay down on his back. "It just gets annoying! The only apprentices there are are me and my littermates and Plumpaw, who's six moons older than us, and is as big as a warrior!" Alderheart walked in, carrying some leaves. He put them down next to Thistlepaw. "In trouble again, huh? Well, what was your punishment?" Thistlepaw heaved a sigh. "I have to fetch every cat who needs it new bedding!" He accidentally kicked his dry moss away and hissed. "It's not fair!" * * * "Hi, Thistlepaw!" Conepaw greeted him warmly. "We have three new apprentices! You know, the ones that used to be rogues!" A night-black tom with green eyes dipped his head. "I'm Nightpaw." A yellow tom with mottled brown spots nodded at him. "I'm Mushpaw." He purred. "Great name, huh? I can see my warrior name now: Mushpelt!" A completely brown, small tom purred, too. "And I'll be Dirtfur! Because I'm Dirtpaw right now." Soon, the gathering was over. Thistlepaw had had loads of fun with all of his new friends. They were all much better and funner than his littermates and Plumpaw. * * * "Ruuuuun!" Bramblestar yowled. Thistlepaw jolted awake. It was a week after the gathering, and the middle of the night. ''What could be wrong? ''But just then, his mother Ivypool ran into the den, eyes wide. "Dogs! Attacking the camp! Run over to the tunnels, and climb the trees next to them! A couple warriors will be with you, but the rest will be here, helping the elders travel, and helping Bramblestar fight. Go, go, go!" Sleekpaw raced over to Plumpaw's side, and together, they ran. Soon, they were out of sight. Thrushpaw nodded at Thistlepaw and Sunpaw. "Let's go!" The raced away, towards the tunnels. The scent of dog was starting to fade away, so they slowed down. Finally, the tunnels were in sight. Thistlepaw raced up a tree, with Sunpaw and Thrushpaw right on his tail. After a little bit, Fernsong and Daisy joined them. After that, Cherryfall, Molewhisker, Dovewing, and Whitewing joined them. Soon, most of the warriors were here. When it was morning, Squirrelflight padded over to them, her eyes dull and tail drooping. Her voice was defeated when she meowed: "He's dead. Bramblestar's dead. And so are Birchfall and Mousewhisker. These dogs were vicious. We underestimated them, and sent too many here." "What?" Sleekpaw rasped. "Dead? How?" "The leader of the pack opened up his neck, and the wound was too big to heal," Squirrelflight meowed softly. She looked down at her paws, then looked up. "I am now the leader. We shall head back to camp. Cloudtail, will you lead a border patrol? Choose Poppyfrost, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe to go with you. Ivypool, lead a hunting patrol, and take Dovewing, Lilyheart, and Hollytuft with you. The rest of you warriors, help clean up the camp." Despite the situation, her eyes glowed with pleasure. "While Leafpool is taking me to the Moonpool!" Leafpool stiffened and climbed carefully down the tree. "But. . .um, er, not to be rude, but don't you want to grieve for your mate at all?" Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "Are you questioning my loyalty?" Leafpool quickly shook her head. "Of course not! Let's go. . er, now." * * * "Cloudtail is your deputy now?" Nightpaw asked. "I'm sorry about your leader. So. . .Squirrelstar is your leader now, right?" Thistlepaw nodded. "And everyone thought that she'd pick Ivypool for her deputy, but instead she told Cloudtail, who's ancient! By the time he's leader, he'll be in the elder's den!" "Time to go!" Squirrelstar called. "Come on, ThunderClan!" Thistlepaw scurried away, but called: "See you again, next moon!" * * * Thistlepaw sighed. He was so unsure of his future! He had passed his assessment, and his warrior ceremony was going to be later that day. He was excited, that was for sure! But he wished that he could spend more time with his friends. His real friends. Who were from ShadowClan. Plus, ShadowClan needed more warriors, and he didn't want to be like everyone else, and forget about the vision. Although he suspected that Leafpool had figured it out, but was kind and letting him pick out what to do, instead of a forced destiny hanging over him. Thinking of her, Thistlepaw padded over to her den to talk to her, but instead saw Jayfeather, who whipped his head around, looking as though he could see him. "What do you want?" he snapped. "We're busy! Get out! You're a warrior anyway!" "Jayfeather, stop!" a kind voice cried. ''Leafpool! ''"You promised not to do it that way! Kindness is the right way." She stepped out from the shadows. "Thistlepaw, come over by me and sit." Thistlepaw obeyed, and sat, while she stroked his back gently with her tail. "We figured out what the vision meant. You have to leave and go to ShadowClan. Jayfeather thought that he should drive you out by being fox-hearted, and making you feel like you don't belong." The last words were hissed out, but as soon as that sentence was over, her eyes grew soft. "Before you become a warrior, Thistlepaw, you must leave. I am so sorry, and will miss you as if you were my kit." Thistlepaw nodded, and thrust his muzzle against her cheek. When he was done, he licked her ear and pressed his nose against her. Leafpool did the same. "I will miss you, too, Leafpool." * * * "Thistlepaw, come forward to receive your warrior name," Squirrelstar commanded. Thistlepaw shuffled his paws and stayed in the same spot. His littermates, who were now: Thrushclaw, Sleekfoot, and Sunpelt, stared at him in disbelief as more and more time passed, and he still stood there. Terrified that they might be upset, he looked around until he met Leafpool's gaze. Her eyes were soft, gentle, and encouraging. He took a deep breath. "Actually, I don't belong here. I belong in a different Clan, with my friends. Shadow- Clan will now be my home. I will miss you all." * * * "Thistlethorn! Nightpool! Mushpelt! Dirtpelt!" Thistlethorn purred with pride. He was doing outstanding in ShadowClan! His mentor had been Tiger- star himself. He had only trained for two moons, since he had trained in ThunderClan, too. Since Nightpool, Mushpelt, and Dirtpelt were two moons younger than him, they became warriors at the same time! He walked over to his other friends: Gullwing, Frondlily, and Conewhisker, who had become warriors two moons before him, but were still the same age as him. "I'm a warrior!" Thistlethorn purred with pride. "I'm a warrior!" Later that night at the gathering, Thistlethorn had never had more fun! He got to chat with Sleekfoot and Sunpelt for a little bit, even! But he didn't get to talk with Thrushclaw, since she was busy with her own apprentice. Eventually, Tigerstar and Squirrelstar called their warriors away, so they had to separate. Although he was sad, he wasn't heartbroken, since he had Nightpool, Mushpelt, Dirtpelt, Gullwing, Frondlily, and Cone- whisker. His best friends! And now that he was a warrior, the older warriors named, Snakepelt, Whorlfur, and Flowerheart." He was finally happy in ShadowClan. Even better, he never got in trouble! The vision was right; he belonged in ShadowClan, not ThunderClan. Although he did miss his littermates and Leafpool. * * * One moon later. . . "Brownkit, do you promise to try as hard as you can to understand the ways of the warriors?" Tigerstar continued, talking to the only remaining kit of the litter. Brownkit, the dark brown tom with lighter brown strips, nodded. "Thistlethorn, you will be his mentor." Thistlethorn blinked in surprise. ''Me? Why not Snakepelt, Whorlfur, or. . .Flowerheart. The beautiful silver she-cat with the dazzling blue eyes. . .who can cheer up anyone. . .who helps the elders, when she doesn't have to. . .who helps watch kits. . .and, of course, who has a crush on my friend Mushpelt.'' * * * 6 moons later. . . ''So much has happened! Brownpaw became Brownstripe, at the next gathering, Thrushclaw was done with her apprentice, and at the next one. . .she was Squirrelstar's deputy because Cloudtail died in his sleep from the stress of his duties, added to his old age.'' He was trying, he really was, to not feel jealous, but it was hard! He knew that Squirrelstar would've chosen him if he were still in ThunderClan, but he chose to go to ShadowClan. ''She deserves it, and I don't. She stayed loyal to ThunderClan, while I. . .didn't.'' * * * Thistlethorn bounced with excitement. He was the ShadowClan deputy! Of course it was one moon after his sister, but he didn't mind. (At least he tried not to, which still counts, he thinks) Besides, tonight was the night of the gathering. His littermates would get to see him sitting beside Thrushclaw, chatting with her, deputy to deputy. He couldn't wait! "All right," he announced. "Me and Tigerstar decided that Brownstripe, Flowerheart, Snakepelt, Mushpelt, Nightpool, Snowbird, Scorchfur, and Strikestone are all going to the gathering." The cats all lined up behind him and Tigerstar. As they began to walk, he sidled over to Flowerheart, who was smiling and talking with Mushpelt. "Hey, Flowerheart. So, how are you doing?" She smiled shyly. "Well, er, very well." She turned to Mushpelt, her eyes sparkling. "Mushpelt, you tell him! You're his friend!" Thistlethron almost, but not quite, flinched. ''I thought that we were all friends! And what does she want to tell me? It can't be something good, can it?'' Mushpelt shook his head, so Flowerheart giggled, and looked shy. "I-I'm expecting kits. Mushpelt's kits. A whole litter! Oh, Thistlethorn, isn't it amazing?" He nodded, because he felt like he couldn't speak to reply. His crush. Gone. Because she liked his humorous friend. ''At least I have my friends. And my littermates! Which Thrushclaw will see that I'm deputy now! We're equals!'' He grit his teeth. "Congratulations. I hope you two make each other happy." He stalked ahead, just enough to let them know that he was slightly annoyed with them. When they arrived, and he looked to where the deputies sit, all he saw was: Crowfeather, Reedwhisker, and Hawkwing, and. . .Ivypool? What was she doing here? Where was Thrushclaw? He walked over to where the deputies sat, confused. He saw his other littermates, so it wasn't because ThunderClan was late. He blood turned to ice as he thought of something. What if she was really sick, or worse. . .dead? He looked around, panicked, until he heard a purr. He looked up and saw Ivypool looking at him, purring. "Look up on the highrock, Thistlethorn." Thistlethorn looked up and gaped. Why was Thrushclaw there? She saw him, and waved her tail, and said, loud enough for just him and the leaders to hear: "You're deputy? Wow, neat!" He hissed inside his head, but meowed out loud: "I suppose you're Thrushstar now, huh?" She nodded proudly. He swallowed, hoping to also swallow his jealousy. "Cool." ''So I learned a valuable lesson that night. Life is not full of everything you hope. Sometimes it's worse, sometimes it's better. Just make the best of things, and remember that the world doesn't revolve around you.'' '''The End!'''